The 100: Clexa - Synthesis - A Modern Day Story
by Claire.Lizbeth
Summary: Lexa Woods just moved to Arkadia from Polis, Clarke has lived in Arkadia for her entire life. They meet at a coffee shop and immediately feel a spark, drawing them closer to each other. Their relationship grows as they learn more about one another and themselves throughout the school year. They run into many conflicts along the way, but will they get through it all and be happy?
1. Chapter 1

Clarke woke early in the morning due to an annoying group chat that kept making her phone buzz. She groaned a little as she realized that she had to go to school for the first time since the last year and so far the day wasn't up to her expectations. She sat up, stretching and slightly scowling, and grabbed her phone to check the time. It was 30 minutes before her alarm was supposed to go off so she flipped it off with the swipe of a finger and decided to check the texts she had built up in her notifications center.

 **From RAVEN:** Get up losers, it's the first day of hell!

 **From BELLAMY:** You sound super excited, Reyes.

 **From RAVEN:** I'm totally stoked, we're finally seniors! We finally get to rule the school.

 **From BELLAMY:** We're not all seniors. I'm in college, remember?

 **From OCTAVIA:** Yeah, yeah. We get it, you're older than us.

 **From JASPER:** I can't believe you guys woke me up, I was planning on 'accidentally' sleeping through the entire day.

 **From MONTY:** That wasn't going to happen even if you tried. I will not go through the first day of senior year without my bestie.

 **From RAVEN:** You sound like a girl. OMG JASPER, you're my BFFFFF! I can't go through the day without my best bitch! Omgee bestie!

 **From MONTY:** Shut up Raven.

Clarke laughed at her friends' conversation then dropped her phone onto the bed. She let out a quick breath of air and then continued to get up. She walked slowly to the bathroom, wanting to do anything but get ready. She looked at her image in the mirror, realizing that she had forgotten to shower the night before. She sighed and then started the running water. After stripping her pajamas entirely from her body and placing them in the hamper, Clarke looked at her body in the mirror. She hadn't exercised in a while and her once gorgeous shape was beginning to lose its figure.

After taking her shower, putting some decent clothes on, grabbing her keys, and texting her friends a bit, she walked out of her tiny apartment building and started her car. She figured since it was still early in the morning, she had time to go grab a coffee. She would probably need it anyway because the first day usually consisted of "school bonding activities" that drained most of her energy for the classes after. When she arrived, she neatly parked her car in one of the open spaces and hopped out, grabbing her phone and wallet.

The line wasn't too bad but it was still long enough that she had about a minute of wait time before she could order. She used this time to play a game on her phone. Suddenly, there was a hand placed on her shoulder and a person leaning from behind her to see what she was doing.

"Hey, I love that game. You're actually doing pretty good considering that the method you're using is completely wrong." The girl staring at the screen took a step forward so she could look directly into Clarke's large, blue eyes.

"Excuse me?" Clarke replied in half surprise and half anger at the girl.

"Yeah, you shouldn't move that there unless you want the next couple of moves to be completely cursed." The girl laughed as she explained what Clarke was doing completely wrong.

"Uh, thanks?"

"You should add me on there, we could totally battle!" She blurted out. "I could even show you some cool techniques that might make the game easier on you."

"I really don't think that's necessary…" Clarke advanced to the counter, hoping the girl would get the gist and leave her alone.

"Oh… okay." The girl backed off, heading towards one of the single tables. She looked kind of sad but Clarke just shrugged it off. After ordering her usual small coffee, she attempted to quickly pay and exit the building but she was stopped, once again, by the mystery girl.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I came across as rude or all-knowing… I just don't know how to introduce myself to anyone." The girl's expression changed to something Clarke couldn't quite identify.

"You see, I just moved here over the summer, not knowing anyone, and I'm not exactly the best at making friends… as you can probably already tell." She sighed.

Clarke felt bad for the girl so she decided to respond, "Why would you say that?" Clarke felt the girl's eyes searching her for any sign of sarcasm. Her response seemed to have caught the girl off-guard because it was a solid ten seconds before she said anything.

"With the way you were acting earlier, it just seemed that you didn't like me."

" _Didn't_ ," Clarke questioned with humor in her voice, "what's with the past-tense?" The girl just kind of stood there in shock, apparently she wasn't expecting Clarke to actually make conversation with her.

"Yeah… I thought I completely overwhelmed you or annoyed you or something."

"Well at first I was a _bit_ annoyed," the girl looked down at her feet, "but then I got coffee in my hands so everything's better now." Clarke smile and the girl laughed awkwardly. After about five seconds, Clarke got a text that made a little _ding_.

"SHIT! I'm late. So sorry, I really have to go. I'm meeting with some of my friends and I was supposed to be there like two minutes ago. See ya' around!" Clarke rushed out of the building, jumping into her car, and driving off in a hurry.

* * *

"So how was your morning, Clarke?" Monty asked.

"You know, the usual grumpy me until I drank my coffee." Raven rolled her eyes and Clarke gave her a glare.

"I'm just excited that school starts in less than 15 minutes!" Octavia announced rather randomly but nobody could blame her, it was pretty exciting. Currently, they were all seated on the sidewalk right outside the school, waiting for the doors to open. They always did that on the first day of school, meet outside and catch up while they wait. This year was different, though. First of all, Bellamy wasn't with them this time because he was off to college, and second of all, they all had spent the summer together so there really wasn't any catching up to do.

The bell rang to announce that school was officially in session, and the group got up off of the sidewalk to enter the building. As soon as they walked in, they noticed a bunch of familiar faces from past years but also some new ones. They found the lockers that each of them had been assigned and stuffed all of their items inside the tall, skinny boxes.

Clarke knew that they had to meet at the gymnasium for those "school bonding activities", as mentioned earlier. As she walked through the door, she was handed a number and she had to meet up with the rest of the people who got matched with the same number. It was supposed to get them to "mingle outside of their circles". All they really had to do was share a little bit about themselves and that was about it before they could go find their friends. Nobody actually talked to anyone within their number groups after the activity unless they were luckily placed with an already existing friend.

Clarke was given the number 23 so she wandered around until she found a bunch of others with the same. After everyone found their groups, the principal told them to sit in a circle and talk to each other. Clarke looked around the circle to see if she recognized anyone. At first, it seemed she was alone but then she saw someone waving to her from across the circle. The coffee shop mystery girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke wasn't sure what the girl was doing there, but she was determined to find out. After going around the circle, saying their name, favorite subject, and a little bit about themselves, it got to be the girl's turn.

"Hello, my name is Lexa Woods and my favorite subject is P.E." She got a couple laughs from random people then continued, "I just moved here over the summer from Polis and I don't really know anybody quite yet. As a hobby, I practice martial arts and I hope to someday be able to compete against other people. I also quite enjoy reading and writing so I might as well say that my second favorite subject is English."

Clarke raised her eyebrows. Martial arts? She had never heard of anyone who actually _practiced_ the strange art form. It was already weird enough, having already met the girl earlier that day in a strange circumstance, but now it was just creepy since she could easily beat Clarke up. Lexa must have seen her staring because she smiled at her and got up. Everyone watched as she slowly made her way around the circle to kindly ask if the boy sitting next to Clarke could scoot over to make room for herself. He did so without any hesitation and then Lexa sat down. Clarke was stunned. Did that girl actually just walk over and ask if she could sit next to her? The rest of the circle continued with the short introductions and Lexa looked over to Clarke.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi…" Clarke looked up.

"I couldn't help but notice you staring at me even after I had finished telling everyone a little about myself," she laughed. Clarke's cheeks turned red and she looked away.

"Sorry, I was just a little surprised by the whole martial arts thing," she explained. Lexa chuckled awkwardly.

"Yeah, that does usually throw people off when I mention it. I'll, uh… leave if you want." Clarke looked up suddenly.

"No! I think it's cool. I just thought it was interesting so I kinda got lost in my own thoughts." she laughed. Lexa smiled at her, realizing that Clarke genuinely wanted her to stay.

"So your name is Clarke, right?"

"Yeah, that's right. And yours is Lexa?" Clarke smiled back.

"Yep, it's kind of a unique one I guess," she paused, "so how long have you lived here, in Arkadia?"

"All of my life, I was born in the Ark Hospital. I've actually never left the area. It's kind of weird I guess. I've never gone on an out-of-town vacation or anything."

"Oh, that's cool," Lexa responded, "I've been all over the world, I often leave school mid-year to go on a long vacation. I'm almost never actually at the physical school, I just take the work with me and learn on a plane. That's why I don't really have any friends."

"I'm sure you have friends, just maybe not here." Clarke smiled, "So, where have you been? You said the world but that's not very specific."

"Well, I've been a lot of places. I've been to every state in the US, not lived in them, but visited. I have relatives basically everywhere so family reunions take me to all sorts of places. I couldn't possibly name them all, but I think my favorite place that I've been to is Paris. The city of love… I love it." Lexa laughed.

"That's awesome. Personally, if I were to travel anywhere in the world, it'd be to NYC. The big apple. I'd be able to get an art gallery there. I would put my paintings up where everyone could see them. That would be a dream come true for me." Clarke had a twinkle in her eye that appeared as soon as she started talking about her art. Lexa noticed the sudden change and smiled at her.

"Do you want to meet up for lunch? We could keep talking about your dream if you wanted. I think if we got to know each other, we could become really good friends." Clarke's smile fell from her face to reveal a saddening frown.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I always eat with my friends on the first day of school and it's kind of important that I keep the tradition since it's our last year together, us being seniors and all."

Lexa looked down at her feet, "Oh, okay. I understand." To Clarke's surprise, she got up and shuffled out of the gym. It was extra weird because nobody tried stopping her. The bonding activities weren't over yet so they wouldn't let anyone leave unless it was an emergency or they had to use the bathroom. People were still introducing themselves, so Clarke decided to go find Lexa. She went up to one of the teachers who was standing around and asked if she could use the bathroom.

She didn't actually have to go, but she thought that just leaving might get her into trouble. She exited the large room and found herself walking around for 15 minutes, trying to find the girl. As she wandered through the halls, she started to think that Lexa might have just gone home. After another five minutes of searching, she finally found her. Lexa was curled up in the corner of the library, reading a book. Clarke laughed lightly at this and walked over to her. Lexa hadn't noticed Clarke's presence until she was standing no more than three feet away.

"Oh hi," she said, "I wasn't expecting anyone to come looking for me."

"Well, I thought I had made you sad or something by not accepting the lunch invite. I needed to check to make sure you were okay. Usually, people aren't allowed to leave the activities in the gym and you just walked out. I found it rather weird that nobody stopped you." Lexa looked up at her with her large, forest green eyes.

"I… I guess I just blend in with the crowd so much that I can slip by unnoticed." Clarke lifted an eyebrow.

"Uh huh…" she said suspiciously. Lexa gulped and looked away.

"Well, it doesn't matter," Clarke reassured, "I just wanted to make sure you weren't mad at me."

"Don't worry, I'm not," Lexa smiled, "I just needed some air, and nothing helps me get calm more than reading does." Clarke sat down next to her and looked at the book.

"Whatcha' reading?" Lexa looked over to her.

"Oh, nothing. Just a romantic novel I found in my attic. It really is a beautiful story."

"Sounds sappy." Clarke joked and Lexa smiled.

"Yeah, well… it's better than some kind of action-packed thriller, which is probably the kind of book you like to read." She smirked.

"Ha," Clarke snorted, "Joke's on you, I don't like to read."

Lexa laughed, "Gasp! You don't like to read? What a shame."

"Did you just say 'gasp' out loud?" Clarke shook her head at the brunette, jokingly.

"Maybe…"

"You're crazy." Clarke laughed.


End file.
